


Mile High on the 19th Hole

by rocketpineapple



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, but there's kahili in striped panties so that's always a plus, i don't know anything about golf, kahili is a tsundere too, porn with vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: Kahili invites Sun to be her caddy for a day. Sure, she's got ulterior motives, then again, so does he.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Christmas gift for one of my best friends who's incredibly supportive and a great writing buddy. He loves Kahili and I thought I'd give him a treat and write some Kahili/protag for him. Like my Nanu fics (and any fics with a Pokemon protagonist, or even Fire Emblem where the age is slightly more ambiguous), Sun is aged up to be 19 - I don't write underaged characters. Basically it's just lewd and fun and I hope you like it!

"Sun, concentrate. I need you to be keeping score, not daydreaming."

Sun flushed red, looking back up at Kahili's cutely scowling face. She probably didn't realize it was so cute, but in Sun's eyes, even if she was telling him off, she was utterly gorgeous. Plus, it didn't help that just a few moments ago she'd been bending over to line up a shot on the ground, and her skirt had blown up in the wind revealing a very cute pair of blue and white striped panties. That fitted her body very, very nicely. Too nicely. Sun couldn't get the image out of his mind.

He'd thought Kahili was gorgeous ever since they'd first met at the Elite Four, and each subsequent match and chance meeting had been a thrill. In fact, he'd made plenty of excuses to battle her again, usually something about how he wanted to test his team on flying types since they were one of his biggest weaknesses. He wasn't exactly lying, it was just that his main motivation was to spend more time with Kahili. Besides, she always graciously accepted his offers, and their battles were hard fought but very exciting.

Especially if the wind happened to pick up her skirt a little, but that was a different matter.

So Sun had been pleasantly surprised when Kahili had asked, after their last battle, if he'd come to the golf course with her the next day and be her caddy. He didn't fully understand the rules of golf - but Kahili had endeavoured to be patient and explain the scoring to him. He was mostly doing okay, but sometimes they'd brush against each other, or he'd catch a glimpse of her panties, or she'd smile, and suddenly his mind would wander all over the place.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to take a break."

All Sun could do was nod, a mixture of innocent and lewd thoughts running through his head. In equal measure he imagined holding Kahili's hand and kissing her, maybe getting up behind her and embracing her while she lined up for a shot. Alternatively, pulling her down on to the ground, pushing aside those cute panties of hers and fucking her right then and there on the green. Of course, she'd never go for either of those things...but a boy could dream, couldn't he?

"Hello? Alola calling, Sun, really, what's the matter with you? You've been so distracted. Are you finding this dull?"

He blushed again, shaking his head. How could he possibly find it dull, seeing her so serious yet so beautiful, completely focused on her technique...

"It's...I can't stop looking at you, Kahili..." Sun admitted, trying to look away but surprised to see a smile on Kahili's face.

"Well now, it's about time you admitted as such. I thought I would have to do it myself. I would never have allowed someone so inexperienced to be my caddy for the day, not unless I thought they were attractive. And another thi-" Her words were cut off as Sun had approached her, placing his lips against hers. She made a slight noise of annoyance, but he could feel her smiling back. Sun was beaming - after all, she had just admitted she liked him, too, hadn't she? In her own way, but it was still a confession. Sun's arms wrapped around her, and she dropped the club she was holding, a little unsure of what to do with her arms. He kissed her more and more, embracing her hotly, his hands finding their way under her shirt, further down, lifting her skirt and gripping her much adored ass.

Kahili broke away, face bright red.

"H-here? Really? We absolutely can't..."

It was a rush of Kahili pulling Sun towards the resort building, almost sprinting through the lobby to the elevators and then to her own room, muttering things along the way of 'I can't believe I'm doing this', and 'I should be training'. Sun argued that it was a kind of exercise, really, and her face burned so brightly red he was worried she was having heatstroke.

"I don't normally do anything of this sort," she insisted, and Sun believed her, which made him feel quite warm inside (apart from the obvious being hot and already a little hard). After all, he'd admired her since they'd first met, he'd dreamed of this. He only hoped she felt the same, and judging by her embarrassed words, she seemed to. "You're...um...very attractive, a-and an excellent trainer...a-and..." she trailed off, pushing him to sit down on the bed and fumbling with his pants until she almost roughly pulled his shorts and underwear down, letting his mostly hard cock spring free. Nervously, she gave it a few strokes, and Sun couldn't help but groan in delight at the sight of Kahili examining his cock so carefully and touching it - she'd taken her gloves off, he wasn't sure when.

"D-don't look at me..." she demanded. "It's embarrassing." And being sure he was looking away, Kahili moved closer to his cock, giving the tip an experimental lick and groaning at the taste. It was different, not entirely unpleasant, just not something she was used to. Still, wanting more, she engulfed the whole head in her soft, pouty lips, gradually moving down the shaft. Sun groaned louder, his hands moving to grip the sheets behind him, hoping he would be able to hold on. It was incredible, seeing the woman he admired so much take more and more of his cock in her mouth, her tongue and lips working the shaft as her hands almost gently held his hips. Sun couldn't help but stare - which got him another adorable glare from Kahili when she realized he was watching. She made a noise of discomfort, cheeks flushing a deeper red, but Sun moved his hand to gently stroke her hair, encouraging her to continue. She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes - and after a few more minutes of her sucking, he couldn't take it anymore and came with a jolt, filling her mouth and dripping down from her slightly shocked lips to her clothes. 

"S-sorry..." he groaned. "You're...really good..." he panted, his cock softening but still somewhat hard. Kahili made a strange noise as she removed her shirt and bra, letting her cute breasts spring free...and Sun moved quickly despite having cum hard, his hands grabbing them and massaging them as he stood up behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders. Kahili moaned openly, before placing a hand to her mouth.

"Mmph...embarrassing..."

Sun removed the rest of his clothes, and teasingly pulled down Kahili's skirt, revealing those cute panties he'd so admired. A little shy but very determined, he snaked a hand around her belly and gently rubbed at her lips through the light cloth, making a rather pleased sound when he felt how soaked the fabric was. He kissed her shoulder again and she moaned more, hiding her face. 

"You're, um, really wet, Kahili...it's really cute..." Sun whispered, and Kahili shuddered a little in his embrace.

"Nngh...d-don't say something like that!" Sun's hand pushed her panties aside, his fingers directly touching her, rubbing gentle circles around her clit, and she nearly jumped and shrieked, surprised by the pleasurable sensation. She pressed her body against him, hips rocking a little in to his hand, ass rubbing against his cock (which was rapidly hardening again, despite the previous exertion). Kahili turned around, pushing Sun back on the bed and stripping down until she was naked before him. Sun blushed, beaming at her.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, and she hid her face.

"S-stop it...you're embarrassing me more..." She pushed him back further until he was lying down, and then straddled him, facing away. "I don't want you to look at my face...it's far too humiliating," she insisted, and Sun groaned a little, wanting to see her and maybe even kiss her - though this view wasn't half bad, either. She did have a lovely ass. Taking a deep breath, she sunk down on to his cock slowly, her pussy practically sucking him in with its tight warmth, and they both moaned in sync. Sun gently gripped her hips, encouraging her, and she kept moving until she'd taken all she could, letting herself adjust to the feeling. Unable to hide her smile, she rolled her hips slowly, starting a gentle rhythm and sliding him in and out just a little bit.

"It's silly but...I'm really happy, Sun. I've, um, wanted this for a while. D-don't misunderstand, or anything..." she slapped a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from blurting out any more of her feelings. Sun gasped, nodding in agreement (although saying 'me too' when he realized she couldn't see his face). Slyly, Sun's grip moved from her hips to her ass cheeks, gripping them and spreading them, massaging her and causing her to cry out in surprised arousal.

"Mmngh...Sun...what are you..." she groaned, her rhythm picking up. It was a little jagged as he teased her ass, but she kept up as best she could - until she jolted, when Sun placed a wet fingertip right on her tight hole. She nearly screamed, but didn't stop. A hand covered her mouth, but she kept going, her inner walls tensing and massaging his cock thoroughly as he gently fingered her rear, just enough to tease and add more pleasure. It was too much for her, and her whole body tensed as she came with a loud cry of pleasure, hips collapsing against him as she slumped over, body still shaking with aftershocks. Sun couldn't hold out against the power of her orgasm - coming in turn inside her, pulling out after a moment and leaving her a mess with their combined orgasms.

After a minute or so of catching her breath, Kahili got up on shaking legs, fluids dripping down her thighs lewdly. She tried to look unhappy, but her face was glowing, and she couldn't help but smile as she caught Sun's eye.

"W-well, um...I need to get back to my training. A-and I will let you get back to yours. If I keep you around, I will probably be far too distracted." She blushed, looking away, before Sun got up and kissed her sweetly, embracing her. This time, Kahili's arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug. "But I would very much like to do this again. T-the having you as my caddy thing. And training Pokemon together, of course. The, um, the intercourse is nice too." She stepped back, brushing herself off and realizing what a mess her legs were in.

"I should take a shower first, though." Sun grinned, a little shy but enthusiastic.

"Could I join you?" Kahili's eyes practically lit up as she answered.

"...yes."


End file.
